


[Podfic] For the sake of keeping

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dog Tags, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People left by their lovers keep the gifts they gave. Sentiment. John probably has other reasons for keeping his dog tags. The question of why John keeps them, though, is neither so interesting nor so alarming a question as why Sherlock wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For the sake of keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reckonedrightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckonedrightly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the sake of keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925505) by [reckonedrightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckonedrightly/pseuds/reckonedrightly). 



 

 

  
Length: 15:53  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/31ba388bematw6c/For+the+sake+of+keeping.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-sake-of-keeping) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [I Like the Way You Move](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s7xVwudjUw) -Bodyrockers

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer’s Note: Another double dose…because it’s Monday and the start of the week is deserving of extra podfic.


End file.
